


Shego's submission

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Nudism, Oral Sex, Paddling, Public Nudity, Shaving, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tickling, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: After reading Aftercare by Alexlayer, Lord Robbie decided to write a terrible sequel. But lacking the time or ability to write it, preparing this spoof below. Please enjoy and/or write positive comments (yeah, right!)
Relationships: Bonnie Rockwaller/Shego, Kim Possible/Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexlayer/gifts), [empoleon61](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=empoleon61), [Empoleon_Blownaparte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empoleon_Blownaparte/gifts), [imsleepyokay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsleepyokay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shego Fresh as Jasmine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/588973) by Empoleon666. 
  * A translation of [Shego Sweet as Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/589399) by empoleon666. 



Shego couldn't keep the smile off her face. It was really happening as Kim and Bonnie applied the finishing touches. Even better that the delights was the gift both had promised her in the conclusion. The delight of a ton of Aftercare. "Hmmm....Kim, do you think our dear Shego needs a shave? I mean it feels nice and all, but wouldn't it be even better without a landing strip?" Shego shivered with anticipation as Bonnie's fingers caressed her tender lips. "Well, I think we need to clean the area first. Ok, that's conclusive proof!" Shego felt more liquid leave her at Kim's teasing words. She wasn't sure what they would do.....until it began. "MMMMMMMMM!!!!!" The ballgag was soft and delicate, a unique invention to keep Shego's jaw and tongue from injury. The velvety touch of the blindfold only accentuate the wicked delights of sensory deprivation. Her sense of touch, smell and hearing were all enhanced by her defenseless. And to think that this was just the first night!

In the weeks that followed her voyeurism; Shego had been more and more unsettled. After further investigation a.ka. spying and recording their encounters, Shego discovered that Kim and Bonnie were far more than rivals. It seemed like she and Bonnie had been together for some time. Even Kim's dorky sidekick had a gorgeous Japanese honey. But it was the damn sessions of the two ladies that could have seen Shego become a registered sex offender, even though both girls were barely legals. Had she had a caper or another distraction than everything would have been better. Heck a simple snatch and grab would have helped take the edge off. Sadly, this was not the case. Since he began a romantic relationship with the scintillating Kyoko Yoshiko, the 'infamous; Dr D was more concerned with finally building a proper doomsday device than just stealing components. To compound matters; Shego found Kyoko particularly galling as she was not only extremely attractive; she also worked with the mad scientist in a freaking bikini. "Who the fuck works in a bikini?" she thought to herself one night, angrily punching a hole in a wall. Sadly, this only lead to more self-help; much to Shego's frustration.

At a loss for work, she made the mistake of targeting beautiful woman for takedowns. The results only made her feel a thousand times more lost. She could still feel that damn hairbrush that Princess Jasmine used on her or the torture she endured at the hands of that chemist Honoria 'Honey' Lemon. She shuddered at the humiliation that still didn't have the aftercare she so craved. Bonnie was a naturally submissive, watching her squeal from tickling or cry from a paddling only reminded her of how unsatisfying things were for her. She desperately wanted to submit, but she didn't risk her reputation. So she was forced to take pleasure from watching Bonnie Rockwaller take the submission that was rightfully hers.

Shego was interrupted from her reverie as she felt the razor get to work. “Such a nice smell. I look forward to enjoy it more without these ugly green hairs! Shego, you better keep it bare, darling! Or else you can expect a paddling in the future!” A paddling, Bon-Bon? Or perhaps a dusting?" threatened Kim, two feather dusters in her hands. Shego shivered at the sight of them. She knew the grey covering on them was the latest version of itching powder. "Shego Baby, stop dripping!!! Ughh...Mistress Kim, please stop teasing her! I want to stare at her pretty pussy, but I can't if she's practically squirting on the razors! Damn it, I need the scissors!" "Here you go, Bonnie Dear." Shego's mouth watered at the teasing tone that Kim used. God, she needed pleasure so bad. Then she cried out in delight and Bonnie got started.


	2. Shego Fresh as Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part of the tale belongs to Empoleon and I have adapted it as a chapter, following changes to the site hosting her story

Shego moaned as Kim and Bonnie took their time exploring her body. Bonnie's face was buried between her bound and muscular thighs. Kim practically swallowed her left breasts, her tongue teasing the very stiff nipple; while her hands explored her remaining breast and her back. A few pinches from Bonnie's well manicured fingers allowed for a few more gasps and moans. She was so wet that an orgasm seemed inevitable.....that is until they both pulled away. "What? Mistresses, please NO!" pleaded Shego. "Time for something new. Safepass, darling?" teased Bonnie. Shego wasn't going to offer her safeword this fast. But the way the two younger women grinned at her; how she was tempted. "Now I seem to remember somebody got in trouble for playing with a Saudi Arabian Princess!" began Kim. Shego shook her head. "Oh no. Not that!" were the only words that surfaced in her fragile mind. With a very cruel smirk; Bonnie produced two green hairbrushes. Shego quailed with fear. "Safepass?" offered Kim. Shego shut her eyes and shook her head.

In the recent past.....

When Jasmine woke up, she found herself layed out on a metal table. Her arms were shackled above her head and her ankles were shackled and slightly separated. She noticed her shoes were missing. The door of the room she was in opened, letting her captor in.

"Well, it looks like the princess is awake," Shego stated with a smirk.

Jasmine struggled in her restraints. "What have you done to me?!"  
"I simply got you all comfy for all of the fun we're gonna have," the villainess replied. As Jasmine continued to struggle, Shego chuckled. "Don't bother trying to escape. Those cuffs you got on are escape-proof. The only way you're getting out is with the keys, which are in the possession of Moi," she explained, pulling the shackle keys out of her pocket, shaking them in front of Jasmine's face before placing the keys on a high shelf in the room, far away from Jasmine's reach.

"Where even am I?"  
"You're in my playroom, where I torture and play with pretty little ladies like yourself."  
"You plan on torturing me?!"  
"Oh yes. And I plan on using the worst type of torture imaginable," Shego ominously stated as she slowly stalked towards the princess' legs.

"Listen, I don't know who you are nor who you think you are. But know this: I, Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, will never-HAHAHAHA"

Startled, Jasmine lifted her head to see that Shego had her fingers on top of the soles of Jasmine's feet.

"Something wrong?" the villainess innocently asked. "You seemed startled."  
"Did you just tickle me?!"  
"Whoops. Did I forget to tell you that's my preferred method of torture?"

Jasmine gulped. Her husband, Aladdin, sometimes tickled her, and she always hated when he did. "Well, I'm not ticklish, so don't bother."

Shego gave her a toothy grin. "Really? Because I think you are. I think you're just denying it."  
"I'm not! I can assure you I'm not, so let me go now!"  
"Sorry, but I have a new goal now: making you admit that you're ticklish!" With that, Shego plunged her fingernails into Jasmine's feet.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Stop it! HAHAHAHAHA! Quit it, you-EEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
“Why are you laughing, Jasmine? I thought you said you weren’t ticklish.”  
“I’M NOT! YOU JUST SUCK-HEEHAHAHAHAHA!”

Shego stopped tickling, walked towards her and stroked her captive’s cheek. “Know what? I’ll make you a deal: you admit that you’re ticklish and I’ll stop.”  
“I’d never do such a thing! I don’t bow to wicked people like yourself!”

Her captor shrugged. “Suit yourself, Princess. Just let me know when you change your mind.” With that, Shego returned to the base of her feet and resumed her attack.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!!!” Jasmine shrieked as she flailed about in her shackles.  
“Do you admit it?”  
“I WILL NEVER-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
“Just admit it already, damnit!”  
“NOOOOOO! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

This went on for a solid 20 minutes. Shego used her sharp fingernails to scratch all over Jasmine’s feet and occasionally rubbed her knuckles onto her soles all while Jasmine screamed with laughter. Every five minutes, Shego asked if Jasmine wanted to give up and was always met with a firm “no”. After a fourth time of Jasmine refusing to break, Shego growled.

“Fine! I’ll just speed up the process!” Shego shouted as she walked over to a cabinet in the room and pulled out a cardboard box.

“What’s that?” Jasmine asked wearily.  
“This box has all my tools,” Shego replied as she rummaged through the box. “Baby oil, electric toothbrushes, the fluffiest feathers you can imagine, you name it! We are gonna have soooooooo much fun together!”  
“You will NOT be using that stuff on me!”  
“You’re right. Because I’ll be using THIS!” Shego exclaimed, pulling out a green hairbrush, causing Jasmine’s eyes to bug out.

“Don’t you do it.”  
“Three...”  
“I’m being serious!”  
“Two!”  
“I’m warning you!”  
“One!”  
“Please don’t-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Shego started to scrape the brush up and down Jasmine’s feet. With tears of laughter in her eyes, she considered her options. On one hand, submitting to this torture would fly against her very nature. But on the other...this was absolute torture that didn’t seem to end!!!

“ALRIGHT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU-YOU-HAHAHAHA-YOU WIN!”  
“Say it, Princess!”  
“OKAY!!! I’M-HAHAHAHAHA-I’M TICKLISH!”

Shego put one hand up to her ear while using the other to hold the brush. “What was that, sweetie? I couldn’t quite hear that?”  
“I SAID I’M TICKLISH! I’M-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-TICKLSH!!!”  
“That’s all I needed to hear,” Shego sweetly stated as she threw the brush off to the side, not noticing the carpet that had slid underneath her door...

“So, are we done here?” Jasmine panted, gasping for air.

Shego chuckled, stroking Jasmine’s chin with the side of her hand. “Oh, we’ve barely started with all of our fun.”  
“But you said you’d stop tickling me!”  
“No, silly! I said I’d stop tickling your feet. On that note...” Shego’s eyes slowly wandered towards the princess’ exposed stomach.

Jasmine’s eyes followed her gaze. “Please don’t...”  
“You’re practically asking for it with your midriff exposed like that, Princess.”  
“You stay away from my stomach or else-“

Shego laughed. “Or else what?! You’re all shackled up with nowhere to go. I think it’s time to...”  
“To what?!”  
“To give your tummy some big wet kisses!”

Jasmine gulped, feeling a sense of dread building up in her (soon-to-be tickled) stomach. Whenever Aladdin tickled her, he always ended with a raspberry right on the stomach, which would never fail to send her into a giggling fit. As her mind refocused, she noticed the villainess had her lips puckered and they were slowly approaching her body.

“Three...”  
“Please don’t!”  
“Two...”  
“I am begging you!”

Panicking, Jasmine’s eyes zipped around the room, hoping to see something-anything-that would halt Shego’s actions. As her gaze fell to the floor, she found her saving grace-the magic carpet! It must’ve snuck through Shego’s teleportation device! The carpet raised one of its corners, signifying it was ready to help out.

“Wait, Shego!”  
“Ugh...what, Princess?”  
“Before you torture me further, I just have one last request.”  
“Is your request about me showing you mercy? Because that ain’t happening.”  
“Actually, I just noticed that interesting carpet on the floor. Where did you find it?”

“What rug?” Shego asked right before she saw the carpet on the floor. Confused and slightly annoyed, she opened the door to her room and shouted out, “Drakken! Did you put this rug in my room?!”  
“No! If it’s about that weird purple rug, I saw it before. How did it wind up in your room?!”

Shego growled before turning to her captive and smiled in her most sinister fashion. “I’ll be right back, Princess. When I get back, I’ll give your tummy those kisses I promised!” With that, Shego pinched Jasmine’s cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her while muttering something about Drakken being a moron.

The second the door closed, the carpet sprang to life. It flew up to the shelf where the keys to Jasmine’s restraints were being held, scooped them up, and flew them down to the princess’ reach. Within a minute, Jasmine freed herself from the cuffs. Hearing her former captor’s footsteps approaching, she gestured for the carpet to hide itself on the ceiling while she sat down on the table.

“Sorry ‘bout that. My boss was being a moron,” she heard Shego say as she opened the door back up. “Now where were-“

The villainess stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing her captive free on the table.

“‘We’?” Jasmine offered with a smirk.  
“What the-how the hell did-“ Shego uttered in a befuddled tone before Jasmine snapped her fingers. Immediately, the carpet fell from the roof right on top of the wicked woman, entangling her.  
_________________________________

“Shego?”  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”  
“Sheeeeeeego?”  
“TEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-I CAN’T TAKE IT!”  
“Shego! I’ve been standing outside your door for the past two minutes listening to you laugh hysterically. You had better not be laughing at that ‘Lather, Rinse, and Obey’ rap video again!”  
“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD, I’M GONNA DIE!”  
“That’s it! I’m coming in!”

When Drakken entered, he was stunned by what he saw: Shego was now on the floor wrapped up in that purple carpet he’d seen earlier with only her head and (now-bare) feet sticking out. The girl who Shego was carrying before was now sitting right next to her captive, tickling her feet mercilessly with a hairbrush.

“Now, say that you’re sorry,” Jasmine (not seeming to notice Drakken’s presence) haughtily ordered.  
“OK! OK! I’M-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-I’M SO SORRY!”  
“Are you suuuuure?”  
“YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD, I AM SO SO SORRY!”  
“And do you promise that after I’m done doling out the punishment you so rightfully deserve, you’ll bring me back to Agrabah?”  
“YES! I’LL TAKE YOU TO WHEREVER! JUST MAKE IT STOP! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The mad scientist stood in the doorway for a minute. On one hand, he should probably rescue his associate. But on the other hand...this seemed like a “Shego” problem. With that, Drakken quietly closed the door and snuck down the hallway. Unfortunately, Shego must’ve seen him standing there, because he heard his associate cry out, “DRAKKEN! I SAW YOU! I WILL KILL-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-YOU!”

Drakken was now sprinting down the hallway.  
"Such poor manners! Clearly you are need of more punishment!" declared Jasmine as she increased the speed of the hairbrush.  
"NOHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHAHAHASE! TOHHOOOOHOOO MUCHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"If you speak that way to your own uncle; clearly you should have been put through this more frequently!"  
"AHAHAHAHAHANOOOHAHAHAHAHA!PLEHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Amazing how such a powerful bully, is undone by her own punishment! Perhaps I will take you back with me where my ladies in waiting can show you equal punishment!"

Shego was going wild with anguish. She simply couldn't bear this. The thought of more women doing this to her was more than she could take.  
"Perhaps I should show mercy?" Jasmine stopped as Shego took in a few breaths. It was clear that the woman was about to look consciousness.  
"THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Since you can talk, I will continue! Clearly you must be a woman of illgotten means! Since you are far more sensitive to this torment than I!"  
"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"You deny this? Clearly I must tickle you harder!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shego had lost all ability to speak. The bristles glided cruelly across her tender soles. They kissed her sensitive arches and engulfed her twitching toes.  
She would do anything this evil, crazy girl wanted if she would just stop.  
"I am starting to think I should continue for several hours! It may be beneficial for you indeed. This area is interesting!"  
Her arches were explored simultaneously, making tears flow openly from the ticklish woman.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Do you think we can make our Shego go pee-pee before she gives her safepass, Mistress Kim?" "With our technique, without doubt!" Indeed Kim and Bonnie quickly reduced Shego to giggling pudding. Shego could never stand the hairbrush and the result was inevitable. "Well that was fast, Mistress Kim!" "Too fast, Bon-Bon. Get the forks."


End file.
